


Your Eyes

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Parody, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-12
Updated: 2005-12-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: well it's my first fic so tell if it's bad i'd like to know if I should stop writing. Well if you've seen Rent then you'll understand the fic alot more. It's the last seen from Rent so warning you if dont want to know the ending.





	Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: notes: I know in the beginning it's just little confusing, but it will be explained.... I think, or I suck at this and not in the life affirming way. Also the song Brian is singing is "Your eyes" from the movie and play Rent. It really helps if you've seen Rent either the movie or play to under stand this fic, because I took just like the last part of Rent and put a little twist on it. Well I would like some reviews if you could give me some, they can be bad thoughts or good thoughts doesn't matter just want to get some reviews. well enjoy..... I guess.  


* * *

******   
" Justin there's something I want you to hear, its not much but it took all year."

"Your eyes as we said our good byes, can't get them out of my mind and I find I can't hide, from your eyes the ones that took me by surprise.

The night you came into my life. Where there's moonlight I see your eyes.  
How'd I let you slip away when I'm longing so to hold you, now I'd die for one more day cause there's something I should've told you ... yes there's something I should've told you-when I looked in to your eyes, why does distance make us wise?

You were the song all along and before the dies I should tell you, I should tell you   
I have always loved you...

You can see it in my eyes.", and as my song ends so does my other song, Justin. I gather him in to my arms, and then as I'm holding him I feel everything drain out of him, all his life, sprit, and his love.

I lay him back down on to the table, and stand and I hear sobbing, it's Mel and Lindsay, and also Michael and Ted crying too. I had forgotten that the guys and I where celebrating Christmas eve, and my return back to our family.

And that’s when we heard Lindz and Mel outside yelling at us to come down and help them because they had found Justin half frozen, and sick near dying in the park... just laying there so helpless, and defeated, just wanting to come back here for his last moments.

And then a twitch and I gasp, because it came from Justin's lifeless hand. I move closer and then I hear him coughing and gasping, and I help sit him up, and hug him to me and kiss his forehead, I let go and he starts to speak.

" I was going into this warm, bright light and there was Em-and she looked good." says Justin as Ted hugs him. Linda puts her hand on his forehead and says his fever breaking.

" He said to me turn back baby", he looks at me ," and listen to that boy's song."


End file.
